SCYLLA
'SCYLLA '''is the name given to both a microchip and a supercomputer that became an integral part of Operation Gryphon. SCYLLA was meant to serve as a new form of surveillance, turning humans into "living security cameras" that could one day replace automated security cameras. History The idea behind SCYLLA was conceived after the events of the September 11 Attacks, but the supercomputer and microchip were not actually invented until 2016. In the summer of that year, the creators behind SCYLLA, Black Widow, officially built the first successful supercomputer. In summer of 2016, SCYLLA was used in Operation Gryphon, where it found great potential. Unfortunately, the first few participants died due to complications during the surgical procedure to insert the microchip into the users' brains. As time went by, however, it gradually improved. The first successful test subject to come out of Gryphon with SCYLLA inserted in her brain in one piece is Vanessa Wimberno. She soon became the first of several successful test subjects that were transformed into "Cyber-soldiers." handlers use to analyze what Black Widow operatives see]] The microchip and contacts The microchip involved with Operation Gryphon was a small computer chip that was surgically implanted in a human subject's brain. The microchip also came with cyber-augmented contact lenses that not only functioned like glasses, but gave the microchip's user the ability to see what the microchip was detecting. The contacts granted users a sort of "Cyber-augmented heads up display", which allowed people to identify potential targets and survey an area for threats. Method of operation SCYLLA operated in a two-front manner. First, the people at Black Widow would monitor what the users would detect by analyzing what the supercomputers computers fed back to them. The Black Widow agents themselves were responsible for carefully analyzing a certain area and report their findings back to their handlers. Shortcomings ''"Oh, good grief, I thought they fixed that! ''(To her friend) ''Sorry, I just...You know that computer chip that people have been talking about, the one that's supposedly intended to make you smarter? Yeah, for some reason it automatically treats people who carry weapons as threats!" "That can't be right. I'm no threat. I carry pepper spray on me all the time, you know this." "Yeah, well, blame the chip. It detected the pepper spray and somehow assumed you were going to attack me with it. (Sighs) Faulty programming, I guess." - Vanessa Wimberno and Julia Correia speaking about SCYLLA's glitch that causes it to assume that all armed personnel are threats. Though SCYLLA is effective in detecting threats, one shortcoming that people have complained about (and its creators have admitted to) is properly interpreting information. For example, SCYLLA has an apparent "glitch" that causes it to identify people who carry weapons on themselves as threats, even if said people are allies to the users. This has become especially frustrating for people like Vanessa Wimberno, who finds herself in awkward situations where she ends up explaining the situation provided by the chip. Gallery SCYLLA VIP spotted.png|SCYLLA Non-Threat symbol SCYLLA Target Deviants.png|SCYLLA Target Deviants symbol (Used for people who are in the mission area but are not mission priority) SCYLLA Target acquired.png|SCYLLA Target acquired symbol SCYLLA Neutral target.png|SCYLLA VIP located symbol SCYLLA Facial Recognition Hit.png|SCYLLA Facial Recognition Hit symbol SCYLLA Suspect Symbol.png|SCYLLA Suspect Sighted symbol (Used for identifying suspected criminals)